Its the boots!
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy bolted out of the locker room at almost a sprint, trying to get to parade on time. This was the second time this week she had trouble hearing her alarm and getting up on time. She was fidgeting with her badge when she ran smack into Sam.


**I am going to try and write something from the previews I thought I saw. The time frames is sometime after 4.03. Please remember I do this for fun, I am not a professional writer. I do make mistakes no matter how many times I edit the thing! This is a one-shot**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy bolted out of the locker room at almost a sprint, trying to get to parade on time. This was the second time this week she had trouble hearing her alarm and getting up on time. She was fidgeting with her badge when she ran smack into Sam.

Andy looked up surprised, "Oh, sorry detective, didn't see you there."

"Tough morning there McNally?"

As Andy scurried around him, she said, "Everyday I put on the badge, it's going to be a tough day at work. Its ME!"

"I think it's the boots!" Sam smirked and was about to say something more when Nick walked up to her and pulled her down the hall, Sam frowned while promptly turning the other way and headed the opposite direction.

Nick raised and eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"Not paying attention and ran into him. I am good, promise."

"Second time this week you slept through your alarm, are you not sleeping?"

"I will be fine, I promise."

Nick hung his arm around her shoulders and guided her to parade, "I care to much to keep my mouth shut. You know that."

"I know." Andy smiled as they entered the room.

They both sat down just as Frank walked in, signaling the start of parade.

* * *

Andy was paired with Chloe today; Nick was paired with the detectives. Andy gave him a tight smile and whispered, "I get first round, since it's a toss up who has the worst pair today."

Nick turned to her and in a hushed tone, "As seeing Traci is out today, I predict me having the worst end of the deal, he hates me."

"Don't be a big baby, he doesn't hate you." Andy turned to see Chloe start walking toward her, "now hush up, here comes Chloe."

Ready to go Officer McNally?" Chloe was bouncing on her heels.

Andy squeezed Nicks elbow, "Yes, Yes I am. If you will get the keys to the squad, I will meet you there."

Chloe looked at Nick and then at Andy, "OOOKKKK," she drawled out and bounced out of the room.

"Drinks, don't be late Nick." Andy turned and headed to her squad car.

* * *

Andy walked out to the car to see Chloe standing next to the car. "You can drive Chloe, I can ride today."

Chloe bounced around the car, "Thank you, I love to drive. This is going to be fun, I can't wait to get out there and catch some bad guys." The door shut and Andy stood there smiling, thinking this is what all the TOs had to put up with.

* * *

Chloe and Andy had been driving around for a couple of hours when dispatch came through, "1509, assistance needed by 1511 at Kings and University."

Andy grabbed the radio, "Copy that, 1509 responding."

Chloe turned towards king street while chatting a way. Andy closed her eyes for a minute and wondered how Chloe got enough air; she just would not stop talking.

Andy and Chloe pulled up to the scene and saw Oliver and Gail trying to break up a demonstration that had gotten out of hand. They both got out of the car and headed over to assist.

* * *

It wasn't before to long they had the crowd under control and everyone was starting to leave. Oliver and Gail stood at one end of the park while Andy and Chloe stood at the other, just watching over things to make sure things stayed calm.

Andy looked off to the left, "Chloe, 1:00, driver in the caddie with the ahh shit look on his face."

Chloe turned to look when shots rang out. Andy watched as Chloe flew backwards to the ground. Andy felt a warm spray hit her face. Her radio came to life, "Shots fired, shots fired, Kings and University. " Screaming was happening all around her, she tried to figure out what was going on then she looked down. Chloe was clutching her chest and blood was everywhere. Andy dropped to her knees and tried to stop the blood. Gail rushed over as Andy started to apply pressure and try to calm Chloe. Gail grabbed her radio, "1511, officer down, officer down, rush a bus to my location."

Andy talked calmly to Chloe, "We got this girl, no biggy. We are going to be having drinks tomorrow laughing about this." Chloe gripped her arm and tried to talk, coughing while her face showed so much pain.

"Easy, don't talk, bus is coming, we got this." Andy continued to put pressure as she heard the sirens coming closer.

Oliver directed the paramedics towards Andy as Gail watched for more trouble. The paramedics pulled Andy aside so they could start working on Chloe. Oliver talked into his radio as he stared at Andy, "1511, request detectives and supervisor at our location. Put 1509 out of service."

"Copy 1511."

* * *

Sam and Nick were leaving the station when Nick's radio came alive. They both heard Oliver's and Gail's calls for shots fired, officer down, a bus and a request for detective. Sam nodded at Nick to respond. Nick yanked on his radio and responded, "show 1519 responding."

"Copy 1519."

Sam mumbled something about not being surprised Andy was involved. Nick just sat glaring out the front window not saying a word.

* * *

Andy watched as they loaded Chloe onto into the ambulance and then hopped in. She looked at Oliver pleading, "I am going with her, just tell them to meet me at the hospital."

Oliver nodded and closed the doors. He turned to see Dov, Sam, Nick and Marlo pull up to the scene. "Gail, get everyone to handle crowd control, don't let anyone leave that could be a witness."

"Ok."

Sam and Nick walked up to Oliver, as he was giving out orders. Sam looked around as Oliver turned to both of them, holding out his keys. "Nick I need you to go to St. Luke's, Andy rode with Chloe…."

Nick didn't let him finish, just grabbed the keys and took off, pulling out his phone as he ran to the car. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Sam, "I guess he didn't want to wait for me to finish my sentence."

Sam paled, "What happened?"

"We had just dispersed the crowd and were kind of milling around to keep the peace when shots rang out, I saw the blood splatter on McNally before I saw Chloe go down. Sam, it went right through her vest."

"Ok, start getting everyone's statements and then when you done, let me know. I will call the forensic guys to get out here and try to pin point where the shots came from. I'll head over to the hospital to see if I can get Price and McNally's statement in a little while."

Oliver looked at him, "I am going to go out on a limb…."

Sam coughed and started to walk away, "No, no limb, not going out on any limb."

Oliver frowned, "good to know."

* * *

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency room doors and they pulled Chloe out of the back. They had intubated her on the ride over while Andy watched in horror. How could this be happening again, she thought. Andy's phone kept ringing and chirping saying she had messages. She figured she would get to it when they took Chloe back. Right now she just wanted Chloe to be ok. She needed Chloe to be ok.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam walked into the emergency room and found Frank standing there in the waiting room. "Any word on Chloe?"

"She is still in surgery."

"Ok, I guess I will take Andy' statement."

"She is in a private waiting room down the hall." Frank grabbed his arm, "Please go easy on her. She already thinks you blame her for this."

"I am just getting her statement. I am not assessing blame."

"That's good to know because you already pissed off one officer today."

Sam shook his head and walked away thinking he would have to have a word with G.I. Joe when this was all over.

Sam walked down the hall and found the room Andy was in; he opened the door to find Nick sitting there with Andy's head in his lap. Nick raised his finger to his lips to shhh him. Andy had fallen a sleep in his lap and Sam watched Nick running his fingers through her hair. Sam was beyond annoyed at Nick right now. Sam lowered his voice, "I have to get her statement."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Can Traci get it later when she comes on shift?"

"What is the deal, I am just taking her statement."

Nick glared at him. Sam glared back.

Andy stirred and sat up, blinking her eyes at him. She raised her hand to the note pad Sam had in his hand. He was not quite sure what she was getting at, when she took it but then she then pulled Nick's pen out of his shirt and started writing. When she was done, she put Nick's pen back in his shirt and then handed Sam his notebook.

"There you have it, now leave me alone. I don't need you telling me how I cost someone else their life. Go, just Go!

Sam stood there, mouth open as Andy laid her head back down in Nick's lap. Nick glared at him and finally said quietly, "Is there something else you want Detective?"

"No, I am good. But you and I are not!" With that, Sam stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sam made his way back to Frank and saw him talking to the doctor. Frank was thanking the doctor as Sam approached them.

"How is she Frank?"

"She is going to pull through, the shot was as clean as it could get. She will need therapy for her shoulder but I think she is going to be ok. Which is good news to tell her parents when they get here."

"Good to hear, I got Andy's statement, so I am going to head back to the station."

Frank grabbed Sam's arm. "You do realize that Collins has her back right now and what you say about Andy or to Andy will get his back up. I don't need a pissing contest between the two of you over Andy. If you're every going to try and work things out with her, you want Collins on your side."

"What makes you think I need or want to work things out with her."

"Well, you may be a trained detective but I have skills to you know. The looks, what you say, how you act around her, come on. You may be horrible to her at times but you and I both know if she decides to take this next UC, you will be standing in the door way not only stopping her but handcuffing her to your bed to keep her here."

Sam's face dropped, "She is thinking of taking another UC?"

"They are going to ask her eventually." Frank gave him a hard look. "What Sam? What do you want me to say? Your wasting your time with Marlo because we both know you are."

"Marlo and I broke up. I couldn't do it anymore. As Andy use to say, fake it till you make it didn't work for me."

"Good but I swear to the almighty heavens….."

Oliver walks up and Frank cuts himself off.

Oliver looks between the two of them, "How is Price?"

Frank turns to answer as Sam starts to walk away.

Oliver raises an eyebrow and motions to Sam, "Where are you going? You ok?"

Sam smiles at the both of them, "Going to buy Furry Hand cuffs," and walks away.

Frank bursts out laughing, as Oliver looks on so confused.

Frank patted Oliver's back as he lead him more into the waiting room, "Don't worry, he just getting his head out in the sunshine."


End file.
